Of Dungeon Bats and Potions Lessons
by Ashuri009
Summary: A perfect potion yields unexpected results for Harry.
1. Perfect Potion?

I do not own Harry Potter, the rights to it go to J.K Rowling, and Bloomsberry publishing No copyright infringements are intended

Summary: A perfect potion yields unexpected results for Harry. OOTP Timeline

If there were two things Severus Snape had learned in his years of teaching it would be as follows. Firstly. Children, no matter how old they were had an irritating way of getting on his last nerve, and secondly the one child who irritated him above all others was one Harry James Potter.

The boy had an annoyingly bad habit of showing up out of bed, much like his father, if he were to be any judge Potter was up to no good. Not to mention the way he would skulk about the corridors as if he were hiding something. No, Severus decided. He did not like in the slightest.

Scowling darkly at the students who were working on a simple calming draught, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and exhaled. A migraine was brewing in the base of his skull, and if anyone could guess why he would gladly accept a date with the Dark Lord and thoroughly enjoy a pot of tea with him. The reasoning behind it, if he were to be completely honest with himself, was the meddling old coot Albus Dumbledore.

A loud explosion, which was soon followed by billowing black smoke soon snapped him out of his thoughts. A quick glance around the room confirmed his suspicions that once again Longbottom's cauldron had exploded again for the fifth time in two weeks.

"Mr. Longbottom, did I not clearly state to stir five times clock wise then seven times counter clockwise.. Or were you not paying attention?" he demanded in a quiet voice.

If it were at all possible Neville would have gladly melted into the floor, but being as the laws of physics wouldn't allow that, he just mutely nodded his head in embarrassment.

"Clearly I wasn't speaking loud enough for you Longbottom, ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention." A collective groan went throughout his Gryffindor students, causing the Potions professor's scowl to deepen. Walking to the front of his class room he rounded on them. "Another ten point's for that childish outburst" He barked before his eyes settled on his next target. Walking towards Potter he paused to praise one of his Slytherins potions. " A fine specimen Draco" he acknowledged before continuing towards the unsuspecting Gryffindor .

Upon arrival to Potter's cauldron he was momentarily taken aback by the potion. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it, to the contrary it was perfect. Clearing his throat he scowled at the boy " , you are to stay after class I would like to have a word with you."Turning on his heal his robes billowing behind him the Potions Master made his way back to his desk where he observed the class with his hawk like gaze.

" What do you reckon he's on about this time mate, I mean its not like you've stolen anything…. You haven't stolen anything have you?" Ron questioned as he wiped a bit of crushed beetles eye off the table.

" Of course Harry hasn't stolen anything, don't be an idiot Ronald, besides why would he." Hermione said quickly coming to the defense of her best friend.

" Oh yeah.. Suppose your right 'mione" Ron responded as he began to add the powdered eyes to his cauldron. " But what I don't get is how he finished before you, Harry and I are trolls at potions."

"Speak for yourself." Retorted Harry. Scowling Ron gazed up at the front of the room. "He usually calls you out in front of everyone, for him to hold you back it, hast be pretty serious.. Doesn't it?" the red head questioned as he began to stir the potion..

"I don't know why he wants to talk to me Ron." Groaned Harry. "Maybe he's going to give you detention.. But then again he always finds a reason to pick on you Ron muttered as he turned the flame down on the fire, looking into the cauldron her groaned. "Damn it's all wonky not at all the right color.. Hey Hermione, what did I do wrong." He asked as he looked over into her cauldron "Blimey even yours is the wrong color, and your better than both me and Harry combined, You must be having an off day to mess up on a potion.." He said, not noticing the angry scowl that had made its may to Hermione's lips.

"Well if your going to sit there and insult me Ronald. Then I wont bother telling you where you messed up." She snapped as she buried her nose in the potions book to hide the angry tears that were now making their way down her cheeks.

As the rest of the class period dwindled away there were two more cauldrons that exploded and one students eyebrows were even singed off. Upon standing Ron and Hermione, stared momentarily at Harry "Well, Good luck mate. Hope the old dungeon bat isn't too hard on you." Ron began only to be smacked over the head by a potions book " Ow! bloody hell Hermione what was that for?" He demanded rubbing the top of his head with a stunned look on his face.

" For you being a complete and utter prat Ronald, Professor Snape isn't going to do anything but talk to Harry, or at least he shouldn't be." Hermionie said stuffing the remainder of her books into her bag. "Granger! Weasley!, I believe I said I wanted to speak to Potter alone Twenty points for your dawdling!" Snape barked causing the trio to jump.

"Don't worry Harry we'll see you back in the common room" Hermionie said dragging a stumbling Ron behind her "Yeah see you later mate" Ron added as he was pulled clear of the door and snapping it closed behind him.

As the dust settled in the class room the potions master turned on Harry and began speaking.

"It has come to my attention Potter.." he hissed his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Harry's potion. "That you haven't been giving this class adequate attention, for example.. Would you care to explain to me as to why, for once you have produced a perfect Calming Draught?"

Harry, was momentarily speechless. Even the professor considered the potion to be perfect.

"I don't know sir" he answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke " I just, followed the book is all."

"You simply followed the book did you?" Snape questioned one eyebrow arched slightly higher than the other. " Why then, are all of your other potion's if anything mediocre compared to this one?"

" I.. I don't know sir" Harry muttered hiding his eyes behind his long shaggy hair.

His hair, another trait, Severus noted he inherited from his father. Scowling he slammed his hands on the table. " Look at me when I am speaking to you Potter!" Snape all but barked, causing the teen to jump and scramble back in surprise, his emerald eyes wide in shock and even holding a slight edge of fear to them. Lily's eyes he mused.

Fear? Snape thought. Potter never showed fear. Then again Potter never showed anything other than a certain disregard for the rules.. But then again that was only when his friends were in danger.

But if Severus was to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that the boys reaction was if anything disturbing. Clearing his throat he removed his hands from the table and glowered down at the boy. Surely the boy was playing him for a fool, he couldn't really expect him to believe that the boy felt fear towards him. But then again he hadn't given Potter a reason not to fear him.

"Potter, if you were to push your self harder in my classes you just may be able to scrape by and pass your OWLS, as I said in earlier classes, I only accept students with an O grade, however if you continue your inattentiveness you may and that is a rather big may get an E. I was under the impression you wished to be an Auror… Is this not so?"

Harry blinked several times, surprised at the rapid change of questions, as well as Snape's tone of voice. "Yes sir, I do." he answered cautiously, not knowing where this answer was going to get him. He had no idea that Snape's next words would stun him even further than he already was.

" If that is truly the case, I expect to see you on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, After Christmas holiday, for remedial potions, this is from seven pm until nine pm, this arrangement in nonnegotiable if you wish to continue your studies next semester. I expect you to be on time to each lesson. If you are late you will serve an evenings detention to cover what you missed, do I make my self clear Potter?" Snape asked his tone back to its normal form.

Harry was floored, yes he knew of the remedial potions program, how ever it was mainly Slytherin's a small handful of Gryffindor's, he hadn't any idea if any one from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff attended. " I, you want me to come to remedial potions. He asked rather lamely.

"I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't now would I Potter?" Snape asked dryly his eyes burrowing into Harry's for a few moments in total silence, "Well potter Will you or will you not be joining the class?" He demanded coolly.

"Yes sir I will. Um sir I have five minutes to get to Divination, If that's all, may I be going?" Harry asked, not willing to be subjected to Trelawney's fawning if he were even the slightest bit late.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the mention of Divination. " You still attend that joke of a class, very well Potter off you go, and don't even think of dawdling about the corridors."

With his abrupt dismissal, Harry bolted out of the class room and straight into Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell Harry! What took you so long he didn't give you detention did he?" Ron asked causing Hermione to groan in exasperation as they made their way up the dungeon stairs. " Instead of bombarding him as soon as he comes out the door Ronald why don't you give Harry a chance to tell us himself." Hermione admonished .

"Later you two, I'd really rather not be late to divination." he said as they began up the great stair case.

As soon as they entered the class room Trelawney, blinked several times and began in an airy voice. " You three ought not be late, trouble is afoot and involves you ." with that said she shooed the three of them to their seats and began to speak about the moon phases and the importance they held in the art of Divination.

TBC Please Review


	2. The Idiot Passed Out

Harry groaned as bright beams of sunlight streamed through the window's of the boys dormitory. It was an early Saturday morning and already Harry was ready to burry his head beneath the pillows. A loud yawn to his left caused him to scramble to put on his glasses and glare impassively at Ron who was idly scratching at a spot under his arm.

"Morning Harry, you going down to breakfast today?" He questioned as he stood up stretching, his shocking red hair sticking up every which way. Harry shook his head and placed his feet on the floor. " Hermione would have my neck if I didn't you know that Ron ." Harry all but grumbled. " Oh right.. Hey Harry your popular with the ladies right." "I wouldn't exactly call it popular, but go on." said Harry, not prepared for Ron's next question.

"Well, I like Hermione, but well so dose Cormac, and well I was wondering.. Do you?"

"Do I what Ron?" Harry asked as he pulled on a pair of pants.

" Do you like Hermione?" he asked

Harry blinked several times before bursting in to a fit of roaring laughter, only to be cut off by a pillow smacking him in the side of the head.

"Come on Harry I'm being serious here!" Ron croaked his cheeks flamed with crimson.

Harry blinked several times and shook his head " Ron, you and Hermione! That's a complete riot!" he said wiping the corner of his eyes " Hermione saying yes to you asking her on a date is just about as likely as you saying that its ok for me to snog your sister and I don't see that happening any time soon!" Harry said before once again chuckling and shaking his head several times.

Ron scowled and reached for a book but was surprised to find it occupied by a rather large toad. "Ugh Neville really needs to learn to keep up with Trevor" He muttered picking the toad up around the middle and dropping it unceremoniously on Neville's face, causing the fellow Gryffindor to squawk and flail about before falling with a loud thud to the floor.

"Ow" Neville said pathetically as he sat up rubbing his nose with a pained expression.

"What was that for?" he asked as he stood up, pausing to pick up Trevor, who had fallen off the bed and was croaking feebly from beneath his dresser.

" You really need to keep a better eye on him mate, wouldn't want him to get trodden on now would you?" Neville blinked several times before pulling Trevor even closer to his chest and eyeing Ron warily. " You wouldn't really step on him, would you Ron?" he questioned softly as he stroked the toads head.

Ron snorted in amusement as he headed to the door. " Not on purpose, no but accidents do happen." he said as he disappeared from view.

Harry shook his head as he pulled on his trainers " Don't worry Neville, he wouldn't hurt Trevor, plus if he did Hagrid would have him fixed up in no time, plus not to mention he's busy trying to impress Hermione at the current time." he said with a laugh.

Neville blinked twice before putting Trevor down in a small terrarium , That included a small pool of water and a large mound of dirt where Trevor sat, happily munching on a grasshopper from within his burrow." I really hope not Grann would kill me if any thing happened to him." Neville mumbled meekly as he placed the screen cover over the top, in an effort to prevent Trevor from escaping.

Harry shook his head and headed towards the stairs, " Well see you at breakfast Neville, Hermione will have my head if I miss a meal again" he said as he descended, leaving Neville alone in the room.

Upon entering the great hall he noticed Ron sitting , in what appeared to be shock, next to Fred and George, Hermione nowhere insight. "Let me guess," He said as he sat across from Ron, gathering a few pieces of toast, an egg and some bacon before continuing. " You attempted to ask out Hermione and she said no."

Fred shook his head be for turning to George "On the contrary right Georgie?" George nodded enthusiastically before clapping Ron on the shoulder " She said yes and then the idiot passed out, Granger went to get Madam Pomfrey" Harry blinked several times in shock before turning back to Ron " She really said yes?" He questioned as Hermione returned with the Healer who promptly dragged Ron up to the hospital wing, in a rapid pace.

Hermione turned to Harry with a small smile on her lips. "Harry did you know that Ron fancies me.. I mean I've fancied him for a while, but never did I suspect.." She began only to be cut off by Him " Well get on then, get up to the hospital and make sure he's ok."

Hermione nodded before looking at Harry's plate and scowling "Harry, honestly you've got to eat more" She admonished before adding two more eggs and an English muffin along with a glass of milk and pumpkin juice to his place setting.

Blinking several times Harry could barley suppress a groan as he saw all she had piled on to his plate. 'But Hermione I've got Quidditch practice in half an hour there's no way I'll be able to eat all of this before then." Harry muttered as he bit into the English muffin.

Hermione scowled lightly " Now you listen to me Harry Potter, You had better eat every bit of that food, I'm already worried enough about Ronald, don't you dare make me worry about you too!" She snapped as she hurried off to the hospital wing, her cheeks flushed in anger and mild embarrassment. Fred and George both snickered at him before moving on either side of him.

" Now what's this we hear about you wanting to snog our dear little sister?" George questioned with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah mate, we'd love to hear why." finished Fred.

Harry's ears suddenly bright red and he choked on a gulp of pumpkin juice that had been in his mouth. " R..ron told you two about that?" George nodded "Yeah mate he did, didn't he Fred" Fred nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder " Yeah he did alright, and we were just wondering what your intentions were."

Harry suddenly felt as if he were two inches tall. " Well I… that is… well you see" He blushed furiously before taking a deep breath. " Ginny's well she's blimey you two Ginny's amazing, smart, courageous, and beautiful. It's like when she's in the room everything just seems right." Harry explained lamely.

Fred turned to George and whispered something in his ear causing his twin to nod enthusiastically before the two of them rounded on Harry with a mischievous look shining in their eyes.

"Well Harry, since you seem to be smitten with our dear sister" began Fred " We highly suggest that you ask her out." added George "And quickly." finished Fred.

Harry shook his head and blinked several " What, why should I hurry and ask her out?"

Fred sighed " Because, Seamus likes her too." George nodded " Yeah mate so scurry along now."

Harry looked down at his watch and groaned " Damn we have to get down to the Pitch, Katie's going to throw a fit if we're late again." Harry muttered stuffing one last bit of toast into his mouth only to be stopped by the twins yanking him back down. " Relax Harry, Katie canceled practice this week." George exclaimed with a glint in his eyes. " Besides, isn't there something else you'd rather be doing?" Asked Fred with a glance towards his younger sister, who was engaged in conversation by Luna Lovegood, over the topic of the Crumpled Horn Snorkack.

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks as Ginny looked over to him and give a small wave before turning back to Luna and whispering something in her ear which caused the spacey Gryffindor to smile and nod.

Clearing his throat Harry turned back to the twins only to discover the two had vanished and were seated next to Katie and Angelina. " Trust those two to throw me to the wolves.." he muttered before running a hand through his unkempt looking hair. Sighing he stood up and made his way to where the youngest Weasley sat. "Uh Ginny could I talk to you alone for a bit?" he questioned in a high pitched voice that caused several first year girls to look up and giggle.

Ginny Blinked several times before standing up, grabbing him by the wrist and pulled him from the vicinity of the great hall, all the while never suspecting what he was about to ask her. Once they were away from a majority of the students she sat down on a bench pulling him with her.

"What is it Harry?" She questioned her brown eyes shimmering slightly. Harry felt his throat tighten and his voice leave him for a moment, but clearing his throat he felt his courage return to him. " Well Ginny, I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" he asked lamely.

A large grin came to Ginny's lips and she nodded enthusiastically. " Of course Harry I'd love to." She answered with a slight blush.

Harry couldn't help but smile, with her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling Ginny looked simply beautiful. " Uh, well I suppose I'll meet you on the stairs tomorrow then." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair once again.

Nodding exuberantly Ginny stood up and placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before vanishing up the stairs and heading to the common room. Shaking his head Harry stood up and started up the stairs only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy.

"Well Potter, Never thought I'd see the day where you'd sink even lower than you already were, honestly asking out a Weasley you could do so much better!" he sneered " Yeah, You could do better Potter." drawled Goyle. Crabbe, just laughed dumbly.

Shaking his head Harry shoved past Malfoy and made his way to the door only to be hit in the back by a stinging hex. Whirling around, Harry had his wand drawn and was prepared to fire a curse back, but stopped when he noticed Professor McGonagall briskly making her way down the stairs, a sour expression on her face, as she grabbed Draco by the ear and hauled him up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.


End file.
